


Whores and Soldiers

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Post canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie spanking fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whores and Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I ever wrote in Eagle fandom, languished on the kink meme a lawng ol' time because I thought it was awful, have re read it and it's no more awful than anything else I have up here so...

The weather in the South is warm. Warm enough to banish barest memory of the iced water and freezing wind they had endured in their months of danger in the North. Some days even warm enough to put Marcus in mind of his beloved Rome. 

Like many Romans Marcus hates braccae. At the very first provocation from the brightness he dispenses with the wear of them. Esca, meanwhile, keeps his on apart from the very hottest of days, so the flash of his bare, white legs in the sweltering sun is a rare sight to Marcus. 

Pleasantly shocking. 

Stirring. For when Marcus' attention is helplessly attracted downwards, his admiring gaze, strays easily up again, without control, over the rest of Esca's sturdy lower body - to his equally pale and strong thighs, upwards over the captivating curve of his arse.

*

Esca wonders to himself, silent, why it is that the proud Roman finds it entirely dignified to leer at him, when he would die of shame before ever expressing such like of his body to him in words.

Not that Esca doesn't appreciate the looks Marcus gives him. Each fixated stare of longing that he catches out of the corner of his eye is so filthy, a glorious threat of a hard fuck from eyes dark with desire so intense that Esca can viscerally feel it through his own veins.

No Esca does indeed see worth in the looks he receives, but they frustrate him too, because looks are indirect, and slow to break into action compared to words. The tension thickening between them is unbearable in the heat, yet the summer makes expression so rare with its exhaustion and irritation.

Esca waits.

*

Even on a relatively modest patch of land the work seems to be neverending. They have plenty of livestock now, and it should be fulfilling that things look respectable, but without the inclination for slaves or the profits for labourers all it means at the moment is animal husbandry and general maintenance. Wool to clip, horses and chickens to feed, trips to town for supplies and sales, and interminable hours making and securing pens - fence construction not being something that either of them is naturally skilled at.

*

Esca gets out the moment he rises, earlier than Marcus. Usually he would wake him too, but this morning he looks at his large, handsome Roman slumbering content in the wash of dawn and cannot.

When Esca returns, tired as the sun approaches the top of the sky, he finds Marcus awake and sat eating bread. 

Esca smiles and moves swift until he is standing before him.

"You didn't wake me."

"I hadn't the heart to."

Esca bends down over Marcus to briefly kiss him, still as rapturous in his affection as he had been when he left his slumbering side hours earlier, and as when they had first caught eyes in that arena. He was also still just as puzzled and shamed by this as he had been then, but now aware that he has little choice but to live with the residue of guilt for refusal was not an option.

"Do you reap the rewards of your rest?" Esca asks and Marcus nods. 

"Yes. Thank you."

This sets Esca smiling, for he is genuinely pleased at the idea that Marcus' sleep was content even though it had made his toil difficult.

Marcus' soft gaze is fervent up on Esca in return, at odds with his usual indifferent demeanour, staring, in silence until Esca is under no doubt that he has spent his rare lonely hours of wakefulness conjuring plans for him. In earnest Marcus seats forward a little, and reaching out puts a large hand to the bottom of Esca's bare thigh, then slides it up, curling around the muscle and squeezing it hard, brushing beneath his tunic, then pushing up under it. 

All that has been building silently within Marcus is in the midst of expression. Esca pulls his tunic up to accommodate the touching. 

Though they are now legally equals, and had long since been so in one another's hearts, Marcus must always initiate these activities, for he is too fearful to follow Esca's suggestion. Esca does not mind this initial sop of apparent submissiveness to please the overactive fear in the Roman, for Marcus is putty in Esca's hands from there on.

Marcus leans and places a kiss against Esca's newly exposed thigh, it is close to Esca's groin, but moving away from it and up. Perched upon his seat now, Marcus strokes and squeezes up and down the backs of Esca's thighs whilst splaying his lips full against his hip bone again and again.

Esca stands manipulated and appraised, patient and devoted as Marcus has made it clear he needs him to be for now, but with little to do but take and prepare to give as he should really like to, woe forces into his mind. 

The horse in the top field would need to be fed. This is without the myriad of other feedings that must occur for the day. If Marcus and he fucked so close to rising they would undoubtedly end up back in bed again and they couldn't waste a day this way.

Esca sighs loudly. 

"What is the matter?" Marcus asks.

"There are many things to be done before we loose the daylight."

Esca's voice is warning, and stern because his hearts not really in it. 

Marcus looks up to him a determined smile playing on his lips.

"They can wait until tomorrow." 

"But they should not wait, and so they shall not." Esca can hear himself solemn, but Marcus is smirking such that Esca cannot prevent the expression himself. Teasing he says.

"Where has your self discipline gone to Centurion? You were once more regimented and proper about work than me."

Marcus doesn't answer just grabs a handful of tunic and attempts to drag Esca onto him.

Esca sternly rights himself, moving out of his reach.

Marcus is sullen like a disciplined child in response. This is familiar. They are just learning to trust one another with the vulnerability attached to their desires, and whenever Esca refuses him, for whatever his reasons, Marcus feels unwanted and foolish, ashamed, and spends the moments after contemplating this state of affairs. Sulking.

Esca knows in his heart that Marcus will be just as ardent as before later, and that the delay to their union will likely help motivate them through the work to be done, but he is still a little weary in his heart at the actual thought of leaving to do more labour. Aware that if he does not leave now he has no hope of doing so, and sure that Marcus has gathered at least some of it for him, Esca takes some of the bread and other food and makes to go out once more.

Behind him Marcus rises to his feet to follow.

Then to Esca's eternal shock he swiftly slaps his arse.

It could have been playful or jovial, but such a thing is infinitely out of character for Marcus in general, let alone in the circumstance. Esca wonders if it is frustration at defeat, Marcus would usually contain that emotion in civilised Roman silence.

Turning to him Esca asks.

"And what was that for?" 

Marcus wears a soft smile and shrugs.

Esca grins. "Are you attempting to persuade me with violence?"

"No, merely making show of my defeat."

"Shame." Esca quips.

Marcus' mood is light.

"Why, could I have won that way?"

"Maybe. Stranger things have happened." Esca plays along seductively - he knows he shouldn't let them be distracted from work but cannot resist, there is energy between them that is hard to resist.

Curious and amused Marcus steps over to Esca and slaps him harder on the side of his thighs. A real whipping hit, mostly of the fingers, that stings Esca through his flimsy, summer thin tunic. Esca is shaken by it and for want of a better reaction than hurt, or defense both of which would have been instinctive but inappropriate, uncontrolled and weak, he laughs.

"Did that work?" Marcus says back to him.

Feeling some competition flame into being at the sight of Marcus' smug expression, Esca wants to frustrate him, and relaxing his face, allowing puzzlement to inch up his features he replies. 

"Did what work?" 

Marcus laughs and Esca struggles to keep his look of confusion firm, aware that any other reaction would give Marcus the upper hand.

Marcus steps close and slaps him hard again, against his arse this time, full handed, less of a sting in the pain but more of a punch to the softer flesh. Esca looks at Marcus, his face fixed firm and serious, unconcerned, but his breath pitches out of him in an entirely unsteady manner.

Though he knows this game is insanity, Esca is drawn to it, he wants Marcus to hit him again, to use those large hands to try to break him, so that he can take it all, and display endurance against his endeavours. 

Or else feel his self control stolen entirely.

Marcus sniggers and leans into Esca to whisper hot against him.

"There was once a rumour about a man in my legion, that he would pay a whore to whip his buttocks like he was a horse. He was teased about it constant, it was regarded as a perversion of the highest kind."

Esca smiles, mocking.

"Ah, and you wanted to be the whore of the tale?"

They both laugh at Esca's neat attempt to avoid all responsibility for this.

"I had no wish to be either whore or soldier." Marcus insists and though Esca doubts he would tell him the truth about what he seeks of sex he does believe him. All the same time Esca also wonders what the hit of those hands would feel like against him bare.

"I will let you hit me on the backside Marcus, if you insist." Esca says insinuating that this is Marcus' weakness not because he cannot own his own, but because to goad Marcus makes him laugh and the frisson of challenge excites him.

"That's what you wish me to do?"

"No." Esca said, his grin wide and contradictory. "That's what you want."

Esca strides to where they have a table of sorts. 

"I could bend over here as you do it."

"This is lunacy." Marcus voices what they both are thinking but when Esca does as he threatens and hitches his tunic higher exposing his thighs, then his bare bottom entirely to that lustful gaze, it's clear that this answers a few of his disagreements.

Marcus' breath is hitched and moist as he comes to stand behind him, hands already descended to touch his arse which lightly blooms pink from chalk white.

"Do you want my fuck Esca?"

Esca looks over his shoulder and says.

"No. keep at the hitting. I'm determined to find enjoyment in anything Rome disapproves of."

Esca suspects Marcus must feel embarrassed as all hell but he does as told, whipping his hand against him once acutely and well, leaving Esca with a quite vicious sting that trails pleasure in it's wake. 

Esca's breath is noisier still, but kept under his control, and he angles his backside out, begging for more pain, achingly curious to know how much more he can he take of it without hissing or groaning?

Marcus runs his hands over his arse, clearly wanting to use his desire for pain by putting his cock hard into him without any unguent to ease the progression, but knowing he has no permission to, he puts his hand around his cock instead with the thought in his mind, wrenching it through it's current burgeoning arousal to full stiffness with a harsh, tight, twisting hand.

Not being hit and desperate in his own cock to feel it, Esca lightly rebukes.

"You're touching yourself."

"It is needful." Marcus' voice comes ragged with breath.

"So you do enjoy this." Esca teases.

"I enjoy seeing your body laid out so."

For this sight, of Esca's arse entirely bare, entirely open, free and available, is all Marcus has been thinking of ever since he was exposed to his naked legs for the first time.

Schooling Marcus in what he desires of him, Esca says.

"Yes, the ease of having me must incite your need to. All this time you've been longing to give it to me and now you can and I just won't let you. Take your frustration out on my body with your palm too."

Esca can now feel that it is not the pleasure of stoicism but the excited thought of the Roman being able to take him over, albeit only in this specific scenario, that has driven him, his breath shudders and he puts a hand down to his cock tugging it lightly.

"You're touching yourself too. Esca I think you want my fuck as much as I want to give it."

"No."

"Esca I need to."

"Well you can't. You're not to. Hit instead."

"Esca?"

"Marcus." Esca growls still refusing. 

This is enough, for Marcus hits Esca twice in quick succession. Hard, making his cheeks burn, reddening, then he squeezes a pert cheek in his hand, pulling it from his arsehole, attempting to slide a finger up inside. Esca grabs his hand and pulls it out and again Marcus retaliates with a spanking to his bottom. This struggle between them is not at all unpleasant. Marcus finds a more direct means of expressing frustration than storming off to sulk, and Esca receives new sensation that could overwhelm him, it helps them both.

"Do that more and harder."

"It gives you pleasure to be hurt." Marcus asks, making it known once and for all that this was not his craving or instigation as Esca tried to make it, but Esca's own.

"Yes. Much." Esca breathes eyes closed, now bent down entirely so that his cheek touches the table top. 

At this Marcus spanks him firm and hard again and again, until his hits make a loud clap, until Esca's backside is nothing but burning hot red, and stinging, feeling his back arch, legs shaky at the pain shooting up his spine as he fights to keep himself still.

Esca gasps as he receives these hits. Everything buzzes with charge and alteration. The corners of his eyes fill with the reflexive tears of his abused flesh and yet his cock is full beneath him at the visceral feeling of Marcus' lust for him and at the way pain stimulates his body, it making him pant in ways not disimilar to sexual ecstasy.

"Marcus enter me quick before I come off." He pants.

Marcus spits in his palm, mingles this with oil and slides gently, frictionless inside Esca.

"Slap yourself against me-" Esca says, but before this sentence is even done Marcus pulls his hips in tight, keeping his cock close, his thighs battering against Esca's sore cheeks.

"You take order so well my love." Esca says, his voice helplessly stained by affection, heat and amusement.

But Esca does not need to curse fuck me for Marcus to take him hard though he does not need to he does.

Hisses of breath as flesh contacts bruise poundingly hard interchanged by low panting and grunting as Marcus moves inside him. The pain begins to quieten, receding from attention until it is only a tingle as Marcus fucks him deeply, pleasuring him with his cock in a way that makes heat in his belly and spine, that pulses down through his balls igniting flaming redness in the cheeks on his face too.

Esca who has been rubbing his cock off hard shoots all over his hand and the coil of orgasm through his body prompts a slamming from Marcus that signals his ejaculation into him.

The pain returns in earnest when Marcus pulls his weight from him and Esca can barely walk to their bed without wincing. His whole backside and thighs throb hard and heavy. Constant sensation, constant feeling there where there was usually none. He runs fingertips over his flushed sore skin, eyes narrowing in pain, gasping at the same time in pleasured awe and amazement at how little quiet there was in his thoughts because of the pain.

Sex is imprinted on his every breath now. The memory of Marcus and his touch, and the exquisite ecstasy of him behind him, hardened by his appearance and meaning to fuck him for it, roused effortlessly by every ache and sting of left behind pain that he feels.

Before he lays down on the bed on his front he takes his tunic off. Groaning at the pain he lays his head. Marcus sits beside him and touches his arse, rubbing the redness lightly, making the dull pain prickly and stinging again.

Esca's back arches and he hisses and Marcus says.

"I've hurt you."

The look in his eyes is sorrowful.

"Of course, but you've pleasured me too, and now when I'm out in the field, in the heat, wishing I was slumbering instead of working, the ache of your touch shall remind me who I do this for."

Marcus smiles at him as if accepting his logic and so Esca laughs and attempting further persuasion says.

"Perhaps one day I should be the whore, and give you marks of your own." Esca is entirely aware how terrified Marcus is at the very thought from the brusque way he says, changing the subject.

"Sleep. I shall go out to the horses."

Esca laughs to himself a little exhausted and finds it easy to do as he is told.


End file.
